


we were rolling in the landscape, darling

by cosmonaught



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Past Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmonaught/pseuds/cosmonaught
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We used to be something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we were rolling in the landscape, darling

**Author's Note:**

> set in s8, but not spoilery.  
> thanks to [girlguidejones](http://girlguidejones.livejournal.com) for the beta!  
> original postdate: 11.13.12

This is a memory; fly-by thought dredged up to the forefront of Sam’s mind, unbidden and painted in the Technicolor of the past he used to know.

It was a summer of weathered brown fences and golden trampled hay; a week of a barn for sale; empty and abandoned and yearning before two brothers came and settled in.

They’d been out behind the red barn at one; had since stripped themselves of their clothing and cares; were now sweaty and shirtless and panting. The setting sun cast a glow on everything, ethereal and ephemeral and fleeting.

Dean had been laughing as he extended a hand to pull Sam back up. Sam had hooked his leg around Dean’s ankles instead and brought him down, hard; scattered butterfly kisses across his chest as a means of apology.

Dean had grinned up at his brother, nipping at his throat, and Sam had smiled back in response, feeling his chest flood with warmth.

\---

When Dean disappeared, Sam’s world imploded, and he ran.

\---

Sam’s never stayed anywhere for as long as he stayed at Stanford, but when he thinks ‘home’, he knows who he means.

And all he wants is to go home, but he’s lost the keys.

 


End file.
